Zanark Avalonic
(Forward) |number= 10 99 (El Dorado Team 02 El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm Inazuma Battle Eleven) |element= Earth |team= Zanark Domain Protocol Omega 3.0 (Coach) Zan El Dorado Team 02 El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm Inazuma Battle Eleven |seiyuu= Konishi Katsuyuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)}} Zanark Avalonic (ザナーク・アバロニク, Zanāku Abaroniku) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. He is a forward and the captain of Zanark Domain, and is later a member of Feida and a forward for Zan. He was also the coach of Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he becomes the 11th member of the Strongest Eleven In History. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese version *''"Escaped from MUGEN Prison. A dangerous S-class criminal with a daring personality."'' ---- English version *''"A fugitive from the CONTRA facility. Wild, unstable and highly dangerous."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *''"An S-class criminal who escaped from MUGEN Prison. He awakened his strength by fighting with Tenma and the others.'' Appearance Zanark has dark green hair, zig-zagged dark green eyebrows and dark-red eyes. His skin tone is dark. He wears some sort of gold and black armor with green and red ascents along with a green captain's band. His hair is spiky at the top and it comes down in balls connected with red bands. Depending on the team he is playing on, he wears the Zanark Domain, Zan, Protocol Omega and Raimon soccer uniform. Mixi Max with Sousou In his Mixi Max form, his hair turns white and wilder, with points in hook shape. Two thunder-like black marks are seen coming from his forehead until his eyes. His irises become lighter, from dark red to pink with a dark circle in the middle. He also seems to gain more muscle mass in his arms. Mixi Max with Clara Jane In his Super Zanark form, his hair completely changes. It becomes much longer and forms four dark green hair strands out of which two, being longer than the rest and having a thunder-like form, appear. The back of his hair becomes white and he obtains a white ponytail. His eyes become yellow. Plot France Era Zanark Avalonic first appeared in episode 18, running away from the MUGEN Prison on some sort of future vehicle and being pursued by the police. He was trapped in a cul-de-sac, and as the policemen were about to arrest him, he shot a beam out of his mouth which beat them. After doing so, he mounted on one of the police's vehicles and discovered some information on Protocol Omega 3.0. Seeing it, he time-jumped to an unknown destination. Later, he appeared at Jeanne d'Arc's era and used his Sphere Device in strike mode on Gamma, who didn't understand at first. He then appeared in front of Protocol Omega 3.0, and was stated by Einamu to be a S-Rank criminal whose the intentions are unknown. Gamma said he would catch him and send him back to prison, to which Zanark answered "the weaker they are, the louder they bark" and added he is strong but still barks loudly. He finished by saying he wanted them to confront him. Protocol Omega 3.0's members started shooting in Sphere Device's strike mode to beat him. However, suddenly, a purple ray appeared from Zanark's mouth and completely beat Gamma and his teammates. As he knew El Dorado's leaders were watching him, he started talking to them about a trade; Raimon's destruction by a clean slate. As Toudou Heikichi agreed, a blue ray came from his mouth. This time, it made a Mix Max with Gamma and his team, giving them more power and putting them under Zanark's control, so they could help him to beat Raimon. In episode 19, Zanark ordered Protocol Omega 3.0 to train in a forest. As a result, the forest was heavily destroyed by the several mighty shoots they did. That made Zanark laugh loudly and he then asked if they could beat Raimon, to which Gamma answered they would be able to with Zanark's huge power. In episode 20, as Kirino and the others tried to reach Jeanne d'Arc, Zanark appeared along Protocol Omega 3.0, stopping Raimon. He said that there are only two ways to pass them: beat them in a match or swimming, although he wouldn't permit the second. Using his Sphere Device, Zanark created a soccer field on the top of the castle. The field was involved in a purple shield, so they would have to play in order to dissipate the shield and help Jeanne d'Arc. Then, he sat on the bench to watch the match, being considered as Protocol Omega 3.0's coach. In episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he laughed and asked to Raimon if they saw Protocol Omega 3.0's true power. As the second half began, he looked to Raimon's new formation and was surprised, but then began to laugh and said that this could be expected from someone that doesn't know anything about soccer such as Charles VII. As Kirino succeeded his Mixi Max with Jeanne, Raimon counter-attacked. Due to Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot and Shindou's Setsuna Boost, Protocol Omega 3.0 lost by 2-1. Zanark became angry and used his Sphere Device to send Gamma and his team away, to an unknown place. Later after Raimon returned to their own time, he was seen at the field where the match had previously ocurred, saying that even if some power is given to trash, it will still be trash, referring to Gamma and his teammates. Then, his team, Zanark Domain, appeared, and Zanark began to laugh cruelly. Three Kingdoms Era In episode 22, Zanark was shown monitoring Raimon's time travels to know to where they went. As they were going to Ryuu Gentoku's era, he did the same with his team, saying that this time they would destroy Raimon. Having arrived in the era, he was watching to Raimon and understood that they wanted to take Ryuubi's and Koumei's auras to complete two Mixi Maxes. Later, as Kanu and Chouhi were entering into Koumei's mansion, he used his Sphere Device and brainwashed them. Then, Zanark watched the soccer battle opposing Engiru, Shuten, Rasetsu, and Ryuubi's two brothers, to four Raimon's players and Ryuubi, by using his vehicle's monitor. He later asked himself what would happen if Ryuu Gentoku would be murdered by him. As one of his teammates, Shura, remarked that this is against the El Dorado's rules, he said that he doesn't follow any rules. In the next episode, as his teammates lost the soccer battle, he made them come back, and made Kanu and Chouhi back to normal. In episode 24, while Ryuubi was trying to convince Koumei to join him, a noise disturbed them. Then, Zanark appeared on his vehicle in front of Raimon's players. His full team, Zanark Domain, appeared and Zanark challenged Raimon, saying they could not escape. Rasetsu asked him what should they do, to which he answered they had to make fun of Raimon. The match then started. As Raimon was attacking, Zanark started counting numbers from two to ten. As he said ten, he ran fastly and roughly got the ball from Shindou, saying this wasn't a greeting. He explained the numbers represented Raimon's field players, excluding the goalkeeper. He then shot using Disaster Break and easily scored his team's first goal against Shinsuke, passing through him while he was trying to get Keshin Armed. The match then continued. As Tsurugi got the ball, Zanark asked him to show him something funny, and used his Mixi Trans with Sousou, which surprised the whole Raimon team, Ryuubi and his brothers and Koumei. Tsurugi used his Keshin Armed and shot, to which Zanark responded by using his Keshin, Gouriki no Genbu. He stopped Tsurugi's shoot without any problem. Later during the match, Zanark asked himself how could El Dorado have hard time with a such weak team, or whether Raimon was weaker since they played against Protocol Omega 3.0. As Taiyou was constantly attacking and used his Keshin and Sunshine Force, Zanark used his Mixi Trans again along with his Keshin, and stopped the shoot, and then started making fun of Taiyou. Taiyou continued giving all his power during the battle, and suddenly yelled in the middle, not being able to do anything against Zanark's team. Hearing this, Koumei used her Keshin, to which all the players were surprised, and it struck down to Taiyou, making him Mixi Max with Koumei. In episode 25, after Taiyou completed a Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei, Zanark wanted him to show his new power. He tried to stop Taiyou from advancing through the field by using his Mixi Max with Sousou's aura and releasing Gouriki no Genbu again, but was easily dribbled by the Raimon midfielder, much to his shock. The first half then ended 1-1 due to Taiyou's shoot, making the two teams tie. As the second half started, Zanark immediately used his Mixi Trans once again. Taiyou ordered his teammates to surround him by making circles which would avoid him from doing anything. Although, he succeeded to shoot, but it failed, which surprised himself. This tactic, called Kimon Tonkou no Jin, had for goal to make him shoot in the wrong direction. Zanark stated the only enemy Sousou feared is Koumei. As he realized that he couldn't maintain the upper hand between his Mixi Trans and Taiyou's, he proceeded to summon his own Keshin, Makaiou Zodiac, and used it as a Keshin Armed. Raimon tried to use Kimon Tonkou no Jin again, but Zanark passed through them before they could use it. He then used Disaster Break again without Keshin Armed, but still scored a second time. Zanark came near Shinsuke, Tenma and Fei and told them they would be erased by fear, and continued saying he would ensure them that they'll be destructed. Suddenly, he didn't feel as good as before, for no reason yet. The match started once again with Zanark's team leading. To stop Zanark, Kirino used his Keshin, Senkishi Brynhildr, so did Zanark who beat the other one. He attempted again to score using Disaster Break, but Tenma used his Keshin Armed, and Fei his Mixi Trans with Tyrano. Even though they didn't stop the shoot, Taiyou was able to do it then. Later, due to Ryuubi's sayings, Shinsuke was able to Mixi Max with him and succesfully succeeded to catch Zanark's shoot hissatsu. Raimon launched a counter-attack and Taiyou was able to score a second goal, which made Zanark say he didn't expect to have so much fun in this match. Attacking another time, Zanark passed Raimon's defense, but he suddenly stopped running. A purple aura surrounding him, Zanark was going out of control, losing total control of its power. Watching that, Koumei ordered them to leave, to which they did. Zanark then seemingly exploded. Bakumatsu Era In episode 26, Zanark was watching to Sakamoto Ryouma. As two guards were going to attack him, Shura and four others members of Zanark Domain appeared, which surprised Raimon. Zanark shot his Sphere Device towards the guards. A soccer battle then started between Raimon and Zanark Domain. Later in the episode, Zanark reappeared, watching to some others Raimon's players who were talking to Kondou Isami. He then appeared in front of him and sealed him by using the Sphere Device. Zanark took his clothes, and presented him to some guards as Shinsengumi's leader, Kondou Isami. However, the guards didn't believe him. He answered he already knew that was going to happen, and mind-controlled them. In episode 27, he appeared in Okita's room and tried to mind-control him. However, he resisted, in which Zanark said he had a strong will, but couldn't resist to his own body. He asked Okita if he wanted more power and than gave him enough, using his eyes, so he would be able to move freely and fight against Sakamoto Ryouma. Later, he appeared along with some members of his team, telling Okita if he had forgotten about his promise. Then, he told Raimon he had given power to Okita so he could play soccer. Fei asked him what did happen during the match with Ryuubi, but he didn't answer, saying it had nothing to do with Raimon. Raimon won the soccer battle 1-0 due to Tsurugi's shoot. Instantly, Okita fell as Zanark stopped giving him power and asked him if he understood soccer. Then, the rest of the team and Zanark left the field. In episode 28, Zanark entered Okita's room again. Okita said he would kill Sakamoto Ryouma before dying, at which Zanark replied he was going to give him power again, and so did. While Sakamoto was talking to Tokugawa Yoshinobu, Zanark appeared on his vehicle. He mind-controlled Yoshinobu and some other people and told Sakamoto and Raimon they would agree with their request of the Imperial Restoration if they won a soccer match. Okita was part of Zanark Domain once again to play against Sakamoto, who played in Raimon. Zanark Domain's players were having fun playing against Raimon, as Zanark said. In episode 29, he went out of control again after making a shoot that was easily blocked by Shinsuke. Seeing him suffer, Nishiki promptly used his Keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, to cut off the chains that were restraining Makaiou Zodiac. After they were broken, the Keshin returned to inside Zanark's body. As he fell over his knees, he asked Nishiki why he helped him, because they are enemies, at which the midfielder replied that he wanted to confront Zanark at his best. After Shindou made Raimon's second goal with Setsuna Boost, Zanark commented that they couldn't lose as this was the last chance that El Dorado gave to them. He also added by saying that he will put his pride in game, wich made his teammates from Zanark Domain try harder. He later tried to stop Nishiki's Keshin Armed shoot by using his own, but failed to do so. After the match, he gave Endou's Chrono Stone back to Raimon, but a mysterious man appeared and took him, fleeing shortly after this. Then, he used his vehicle to exit from Tokugawa Yoshinobu's mansion, which made Kondou Isami appear again. In a forest near the field, he was talking to the mysterious white beard man and SARU. Ragnarok Tournament Zanark reappared later in episode 39 and was revealed to have joined Second Stage Children and to be Zan's captain. He was watching Garo and Meia while they were fighting. Then, SARU appeared. He talked about Raimon, which made Zanark smile about it as he would finally take his rematch against them. In episode 40, he played in the match opposing Zan and El Dorado Team 01. He was fairly happy to be able to play against Nishiki Ryouma and the other members of Raimon. However, was not happy with the methods being used by Zan, in the match as they were hurting El Dorado Team 01's members. So on one occasion, he stole the ball from his own teammate in episode 41. He managed to score one goal using Disaster Break. After the match, he left Feida saying "this isn't my place to be". In episode 42 he came back to the Ragnarok Stadium after being revealed as the eleventh player by Endou Daisuke. As Tenma and the others asked him why he was there, Zanark simply replied that if it was to stay with Feida or El Dorado's geezers he prefers the later. Tenma then asked him if he was their ally, only to Gamma and Shindou state that they don't trust Zanark. The forward says it doesn't make any difference anything they talk since he already made up his mind. Daisuke then recognizes that his force is incredible, but will be useless if he doesn't follow his orders. Zanark refuses, saying that as he nows a lot about his true strenght he will show in the next match that it is one worthy from the Strongest Eleven. Sakamaki then allows him, saying that he wouldn't hear anything they say. He had a rough playing style all through out the match trying to prove his abilities. In episode 43, he played a major role in his team's victory by not only scoring the winning goal, but also preventing Dead Future from scoring, without even using a hissatsu, after Mecha Endou exploded. After the match was over, he asked Daisuke if he had seen his power, but he point out that still wasn't the eleventh member for the "wild horse in his heart". Understanding that he need to control his strength to have the real power, he left on his vehicle to train. He returned at the end of episode 44 during the half time, in the match between El Dorado Team 03 and Garu. In episode 45, he told his teammates about the training he went through in various places, and how he encountered Clara Jane and Mixi Maxed with it. Later in the match, he Mixi-trans into Clara Jane and scored 2 goals for the team using his brand new hissatsu Great Max na Ore. Afher that, he and the rest of the Strongest Eleven In History form Chrono Storm. In episode 48, he told everyone in El Dorado's room in Ragnarok Stadium that he had heard Endou Mamoru's voice once when he was losing control of himself again. Endou told him to train not only his body, but his heart also. As the match started, he Mixi Maxed and charged through the field but it was easily stolen by Imusu. But with a combination play with Fei Rune, they pass through the field, and he used Great Max na Ore and shot the first goal for Chrono Storm breaking through Hosu's Reverse World. In episode 49, with some help from Chrono Storm's members, they were able to bring the ball forward to Zanark who used his keshin armed and try to score a goal but was blocked by Hosu's Reverse World. In episode 50, he along with Fei Rune, Nanobana Kinako, Clark Wonderbot and Torb, said their goodbyes to the rest before going back to their own timeline. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Zanark is automatically recruited during the Ragnarok tournament. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Sousou= Zanark Mixi Maxed with Sousou can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, Randomly dropped by Zanark Domain at Dr. Crossword Arno's Taisen Route). *'Item': Terracotta Warrior Miniatures (てのひら兵馬俑, Randomly dropped by Anger Rage at Kanda Satoko's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Good Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, Taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou 2nd floor) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, Taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Super Zanark= Super Zanark can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, Randomly dropped by Zanark Domain at Dr. Crossword Arno's Taisen Route). *'Item': Tornado Fan (竜巻扇風機, Randomly dropped by Broken Red at Gurdon's city) *'Photo': Good Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, Taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou 2nd floor) *'Records': Treasure Lover (宝箱に愛されし者, Open 200 treasure chests) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 125 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 138 *'Lucky': 100 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Super Zanark *'GP': 196 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 196 (226) *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 135 *'Lucky': 62 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * * (Sousou) * (Sousou) * (Clara Jane) * (Clara Jane) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form * * * * ---- Mixi Max Form - Sousou * * * * ---- Mixi Max Form - Clara Jane * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Normal Form * * * ---- Mixi Max Form - Sousou * * * ---- Mixi Max Form - Clara Jane * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form * Mixi Max Form - Sousou * Mixi Max Form - Clara Jane * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Normal Form * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * Best Mixi Max Match * ** * ** Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match (Normal Form) * ** * ** Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Offensive Tactics increased by 50. *Total TTP reduced by 20. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of Offensive Tactics increased by 50. *Total TTP reduced by 20. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'CS Boss Charas' *'Inazuma '12' *'Chrono Storm N' *'Chrono Storm R' Trivia *He is currently the only known character who has escaped from MUGEN Prison. *As stated by Einamu in episode 18, he is an S-rank criminal. **In the Chrono Stone game, Einamu also states that Zanark is an S-rank criminal for committing a crime worth 30,000 crime points. *He has a habit of saying "I thought you'd do/say that" and "How interesting". *His power to shoot different coloured rays from his mouth and ability to "Ghost Mixi Max" with Protocol Omega 3.0 implies that he has the same powers as the Second Stage Children. *He is the first person to have 3 Mixi Maxes. **Protocol Omega 3.0's Ghost Mixi Max with him **His Mixi Max with Sousou **His Mixi Max with Clara Jane *He has a friendly rivalry with Nishiki Ryouma who saved him. This led him to become part of Feida so they could battle against each other. *He is the only player to play in all 4 matches in the Ragnarok Tournament. *He has a character song called Great Tamashii with Nishiki Ryouma. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series, a character called Ichikawa Zanakurou appears who bears a great resemblance to Zanark, meaning that Ichikawa could be Zanark's ancestor. This is sustained by when the Earth Eleven team is in Ratoniik's gardens and some players fall into illusions caused by the Madowashisou. Ichikawa is one of them, and when his illusion is shown he appears to be moving his hands, imagining himself riding a Crafted Bike; this is the same motocycle that Zanark has. Ichikawa also later says that he saw a crazy version of himself, and when this was shown it looked exactly like Zanark. Navigation it:Zanark Avalonic Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Coaches Category:Second Stage Children